1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of roofing systems for building structures, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved reroofing system in which flexible membrane members are sealingly interconnected to provide a protective roof layer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous types of building roof assemblies have been proposed to provide a watertight roof, while at the same time, enabling the roof to expand and contract as changes in the temperature are encountered. One particular type of roof assembly is a substantially flat roof assembly referred to in the construction industry as a "built-up" roof. Generally, a built-up roof assembly is formed of a plurality of sections which are interconnected and overcoated with asphaltic composition to provide a watertight seal. While such roof assemblies have found generally good success, problems have nevertheless been encountered in that as the built-up roof assembly ages, or the building settles, or construction errors are encountered, the altered slope of the built-up roof often results in poor water drainage, and as a consequence, water stands in pockets on the roof. This standing water often results in deterioration of the roof assembly and causes leaks.
In an effort to repair a roof assembly which has been damaged by the elements, or which has developed leaks, problems have been encountered in repairing the roof assembly in a satisfactory manner to prevent similar occurrences. Thus, a long recognized need for a reroofing assembly not requiring substantial modification to a preexisting roof assembly, and economical both in fabrication and on-site construction, was taught in my previously granted U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,610 and 4,534,148. These new roof assemblies are capable of altering the planar surface of the newly applied roof in a manner independent to the variations in the underlying surface of the preexisting roof. Also, these new roof assemblies avoid exposing the building interior to the elements during the reroofing process, as no openings in the roof need be made during reroofing.
The present invention provides a single-ply roof system which is supportable on the adjustable spacers introduced in my previous patents.